nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Options
The game options affect the look and feel of the game. They can be changed: * permanently in the configuration file at ** defaults.nh (in the same directory as nethack.exe or nethackW.exe) on DOS and Windows, ** ~/.nethackrc on unix, unix-based systems (including Mac OS X) and unix-like OS's, ** NetHack Defaults on pre-OSX-Mac and BeOS, ** NetHack.cnf on Amiga, Atari, OS/2 and VMS; * temporarily by using the in-game options screen, accessible by pressing in the game, each time the game is run, on the command line. There are two types of options, boolean and compound options. Boolean options toggle a setting on or off, while compound options take more diverse values. Configuration file Options are usually prefixed by 'OPTION=' on each line. Name a boolean option in the configuration file to turn it on, and prefix it with 'no' or '!' to turn it off. Boolean options can be combined into one line for brevity: OPTIONS=boulder:0, color, autodig, !cmdassist, norest_on_space For compound options, the option name and value are separated by a colon: OPTIONS=catname:Mirri The above two lines set boulder to 0, enable color and autodig, disable cmdassist and rest_on_space, and set your cat's name to Mirri. Any line beginning with a '#' is a comment; i.e. the line is ignored. If a configuration file does not exist, create a new one that's appropriate for your system with a text file editor. (For Mac OS X Terminal, use ~/.nethackrc instead of NetHack Defaults) In-game The in-game configuration menu is brought up by pressing . It is similar to an item selection menu, where you use alphabetic letters to select which options to change. Boolean options are toggled on or off, while you are prompted to enter new values for compound options. Some options cannot be changed in-game. Command line You can also set options from the command line by setting the NETHACKOPTIONS environment variable. If the value starts with '\' or '/' or '@', it is considered to be a config file name. For example: NETHACKOPTIONS=boulder:0, color, autodig or NETHACKOPTIONS=@/home/username/.nethackrc Options align Your starting alignment. Compound option, with possible values of lawful, neutral or chaotic. Cannot be set in-game. align_message Where to align or place the message window. Compound option, with possible values of top, bottom, left, or right. Cannot be set in-game. align_status Where to align or place the status window. Compound option, with possible values of top, bottom, left, or right. Cannot be set in-game. altkeyhandler Select an alternate keystroke handler dll to load. The name of the handler is specified without the .dll extension and without any path information. Win32 only. Cannot be set in-game. altmeta Use the alt keys as meta keys. Boolean option, default is on. Only implemented for Amiga. Cannot be set in-game. ascii_map NetHack should display an ascii character map if it can. Boolean option. Can be set in-game. asksavedisk NetHack should ask for save file disk for saving game. Only available if NetHack was compiled with MFLOPPY. Boolean option, defaults to false. Can be set in-game. autodig Automatically dig, if you're wielding a digging tool and moving into a place that can be dug. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. autopickup Automatically pick up things onto which you move. See also pickup_types and Autopickup_exceptions. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. autoquiver Automatically quiver some suitable weapon if your quiver empties when firing. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. BIOS Use BIOS calls to update the screen display quickly and to read the keyboard (allowing the use of arrow keys to move) on machines with an IBM PC compatible BIOS ROM. Boolean option, default off. OS/2, PC, and ST NetHack only. Cannot be set in-game. boulder Set the symbol used to display boulders. For example boulder:0 Compound option with default value of `. Can be set in-game. Can also be defined using ASCII value, and without the OPTIONS prefix simply as BOULDER=48 For example, BOULDER=64 would be equal to OPTIONS=boulder:@. See also Custom map symbols#BOULDER catname Set the name of your starting cat. Compound option, and it cannot be set within game. See also dogname and horsename. Can also be used as its own option-line: CATNAME=Mirri character Compound option. Sets your character type. Synonym for role. Can also be random. Can also be used as its own option-line: CHARACTER=val checkpoint Save game state after each level change, for possible recovery after program crash. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. checkspace Check free disk space before writing files to disk. You may have to turn this off if you have more than 2 GB free space on the partition used for your save and level files. A boolean option, defaults to on. Only applies when MFLOPPY was defined during compilation. cmdassist NetHack provides some additional command assistance when it detects some anticipated mistakes. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. color NetHack should display color if it can for different monsters, objects, and dungeon features. This option matters only for the TTY windowport. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE on Windows and some other systems, FALSE on others. Can be set in-game. confirm Have user confirm attacks on peaceful creatures. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. DECgraphics Use DEC line-drawing characters. Won't work for all terminals. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. Turning this on sets IBMgraphics to FALSE. disclose Controls the prompts at the end of the game. Possible values are *i - disclose your inventory *a - disclose your attributes *v - summarize monsters you've killed *g - list genocided monsters *c - display conduct Each of those values can be preceded with a value that tells how it behaves. The possible values are *y - prompt, defaults to yes *n - prompt, defaults to no *+ - disclose without prompting *- - don't disclose, don't prompt For example OPTIONS=disclose:yi na +v -g -c dogname Set the name of your starting dog. Compound option, and it cannot be set within game. See also catname and horsename. Can also be used as its own option-line: DOGNAME=Barker dungeon Set the character symbols for displaying the dungeon. Compound option, takes a string of up to 41 characters, with default values of " |--------||.-|++##.##<><>_|\\#{}.}..## #}" (quotes not included; the throne symbol is escaped: nethack reads \\ as one \) Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see Custom map symbols#DUNGEON. The order of the symbols is: solid rock, vertical wall, horizontal wall, upper left corner, upper right corner, lower left corner, lower right corner, cross wall, upward T wall, downward T wall, leftward T wall, rightward T wall, no door, vertical open door, horizontal open door, vertical closed door, horizontal closed door, iron bars, tree, floor of a room, dark corridor, lit corridor, stairs up, stairs down, ladder up, ladder down, altar, grave, throne, kitchen sink, fountain, pool or moat, ice, lava, vertical lowered drawbridge, horizontal lowered drawbridge, vertical raised drawbridge, horizontal raised drawbridge, air, cloud, under water. effects Set the character symbols used for displaying various effects. Compound option, takes a string of up to 29 characters, with defaults values of |-\\/*!)(0#@*/-\\||\\-//-\\| |\\-/ Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see Custom map symbols#EFFECTS. The order of the symbols is: vertical beam, horizontal beam, left slant, right slant, digging beam, camera flash beam, left boomerang, right boomerang, four glyphs giving the sequence for magic resistance displays, the eight surrounding glyphs for swallowed display, nine glyphs for explosions. An explosion consists of three rows (top, middle, and bottom) of three characters. The explosion is centered in the center of this 3 by 3 array. eight_bit_tty NetHack should pass eight-bit character values straight through to your terminal. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. extmenu Does extended commands interface pop up a menu? A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Only implemented for the TTY windowport. female An obsolete synonym for gender:female. Cannot be set in-game. fixinv An object's inventory letter sticks to it when it's dropped, so when you pick it up again, it will have the same inventory letter, unless there is already another item in your inventory using that letter. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. flush Prevent typeahead. A boolean option, defaults to off. Only usable on Amiga. Can be set in-game. font_map NetHack should use a font by the chosen name for the map window. font_menu NetHack should use a font by the chosen name for menu windows. font_message NetHack should use a font by the chosen name for the message window. font_status NetHack should use a font by the chosen name for the status window. font_text NetHack should use a font by the chosen name for text windows. font_size_map NetHack should use this size font for the map window. font_size_menu NetHack should use this size font for menu windows. font_size_message NetHack should use this size font for the message window. font_size_status NetHack should use this size font for the status window. font_size_text NetHack should use this size font for text windows. fruit Set the name of the user-defineable fruit. Compound option, takes a string, with default value of slime mold. Can be set in-game. fullscreen NetHack should try and display on the entire screen rather than in a window. A boolean option, defaults to false. Cannot be set in-game. graphics Set the character symbols used for displaying all graphics. Compound option, takes a string of up to 92 characters Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see Custom map symbols#GRAPHICS. gender Sets the gender of your character. A compound option, with possible values of male or female or random. Default value is to pick an appropriate gender randomly. Cannot be set in-game. help If more information is available for an object looked at with the '/' command, ask if you want to see it. A boolean option, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. hilite_pet Visually distinguish pets from similar animals. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. horsename Set the name of your starting horse. Compound option, and it cannot be set within game. See also catname and dogname. hpmon The Hpmon or HPmon patch adds a color display to your HP meter. This patch is only for tty users. IBMgraphics Use IBM extended characters. Won't work for all terminals. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Only implemented for the TTY windowport. Can be set in-game. ignintr Ignore interrupt signals, including breaks. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Not implemented on Mac. Can be set in-game. large_font NetHack should use a large font. legacy Display an introductory message when starting the game. A boolean option, defaults to on. Cannot be set in-game. lit_corridor Distinguish visually between lit and unlit corridors. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. lootabc Use the old a, b and c keyboard shortcuts when looting. A boolean option, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. MacGraphics Use Mac-specific character set to display map. A boolean, Mac-only, defaults to on. See also IBMgraphics and DECgraphics. mail Enable mail delivery during the game. Boolean option, defaults to on. Only meaningful if NetHack was compiled with MAIL. Can be set in-game. male An obsolete synonym for gender:male. Cannot be set in-game. map_mode NetHack should display the map in the manner specified. Used in Windows port to choose between tiles or different sizes of ASCII. Consult defaults.nh for possible options. menu_deselect_all Menu character accelerator to deselect all items in a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem, X11 and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '-'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_deselect_page Menu character accelerator to deselect all items on this page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '\'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_first_page Menu character accelerator to jump to the first page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '^'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_headings Controls how the headings in a menu are highlighted. Compound option, with possible values of bold, inverse, or underline. Not all ports can actually display all three types. menu_invert_all Menu character accelerator to toggle the selections in a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem, X11 and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '@'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_invert_page Menu character accelerator to toggle the selection on this page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '~'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_last_page Menu character accelerator to jump to the last page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '|'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_next_page Menu character accelerator to goto the next page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '>'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_previous_page Menu character accelerator to goto the previous page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '<'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_search Menu character accelerator to search for a menu item. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and X11 ports. Compound option, with default of ':'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_select_all Menu character accelerator to select all items in a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem, X11 and tty ports. Compound option, with default of '.'. Cannot be set in-game. menu_select_page Menu character accelerator to select all items on this page of a menu. Implemented by the Amiga, Gem and tty ports. Compound option, with default of ','. Cannot be set in-game. menu_tab_sep Use tabs to separate menu names from their values. This option is only shown when in wizard-mode, and is only meant for testing purposes. menustyle Controls the interface used when you need to choose various objects (in response to the Drop command, for instance). Compound option, with following possible values: *traditional - prompt for object class characters, followed by an object-by-object prompt for all matching items *combination - prompt for object classes of interest, then display a menu of matching objects *partial - skip the object class filtering and immediately display a menu of all objects *full - display a menu of object classes, and then a menu of matching objects monsters Set the character symbols for displaying the monsters. Compound option, takes a string of up to 60 characters, with default values of abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ@ '&;:~]. Cannot be set in-game. Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see Custom map symbols#MONSTERS. The order of the symbols is ant or other insect, blob, cockatrice, dog or other canine, eye or sphere, feline, gremlin, humanoid, imp or minor demon, jelly, kobold, leprechaun, mimic, nymph, orc, piercer, quadruped, rodent, arachnid or centipede, trapper or lurker above, horse or unicorn, vortex, worm, xan or other mythical/fantastic insect, light, zruty, angelic being, bat or bird, centaur, dragon, elemental, fungus or mold, gnome, giant humanoid, invisible monster, jabberwock, Keystone Kop, lich, mummy, naga, ogre, pudding or ooze, quantum mechanic, rust monster, snake, troll, umber hulk, vampire, wraith, xorn, apelike creature, zombie, human, ghost, golem, demon, sea monster, lizard, long worm tail, and mimic. mouse_support Use mouse for moving around. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Is displayed, but cannot be set in-game. msghistory Number of message-window messages to save. Compound option, takes an positive number, with default of 20. Maximum and minimum values depend on the window port. Cannot be set in-game. msg_window How to show the latest messages recalled with ^P. Compound option, with the following possible values: *single - show single message *combination - two messages as single, then as full *full - full window, oldest message first *reversed - full window, newest message first For backwards compatibility, no value need to be given; in that case defaults to 'full', or it can be negated like a boolean option, in which case defaults to 'single'. Can be set in-game if playing the TTY windowport, otherwise not. name The name of your character. Compound option, defaults to your user name. If set to player, then NetHack will ask for the user name, even on systems where it normally wouldn't. If suffixed with dash and character role letter, then also defines the character role, or if suffixed with -@, then selects a random role. Cannot be set in-game. Can also be used as its own option-line: NAME=player news Read the NetHack news file, if present. Boolean option, defaults on. null Send padding NULLs to terminal. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Only used if you compiled NetHack with TERMCAP and without TIMED_DELAY. number_pad Use the number keys to move instead of hjklyubn. 0=use hjklyubn (default) 1=use number keys 12346789 2=use number keys and invokes the old DOS behavior where means , means , and means . With number_pad:1 or number_pad:2, counts need to be prefixed with 'n' (n50s to search 50 times). Also, some extended commands are available in a short form (l=#loot, u=#untrap, etc). For backwards compatibility, number_pad without a value is synonymous to number_pad:1. objects Set the character symbols for displaying the object classes. Compound option, takes a string of up to 17 characters, with default values of ])Cannot be set in-game. Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see [[Custom map symbols#OBJECTS]. The order of the symbols is illegal-object (should never be seen), weapon, armor, ring, amulet, tool, food, potion, scroll, spellbook, wand, gold, gem or rock, boulder or statue, iron ball, chain, and venom. See also Custom map symbols packorder Sets the order of item classes shown in inventory. Compound option, takes a string of up to 14 characters, with default values of ")[%?+!=/(*`0_. Can be set in-game. page_wait TODO. A boolean, Macs only, defaults to on. paranoid_hit If using the vi-keys, be cautious when moving northwest (y)- not (z)ap, around peaceful creatures. "y" is also the command to say yes to a question such as "Really attack Izchak?", and it's nearly always a good idea to answer no. Setting the paranoid_hit option (available if your game was compiled with the 'paranoid' patch) to true will help, as this will require you to explicitly type "yes" to hit peacefuls. If you're moving with (z) you end up running into something, this is a boolean option, can be set in-game. perm_invent Show permanent inventory window. A boolean, default to FALSE. Not used on TTY. Can be set in-game. pettype Sets your preferred pet type. A compound option, with possible value of cat, dog or none. Cannot be set in-game. pickup_burden Prompt for confirmation before picking up items that will push the character's encumbrance past a given level -- Unencumbered, Burdened, Stressed, Strained, or Overtaxed. This will NOT prompt the player if he is about to pick up a loadstone. pickup_types Specify the object types to be picked up when autopickup is on. Default is all to pick up all types. For example "pickup_types:?!/" would pick up all scrolls, potions and wands. player_selection NetHack should pop up dialog boxes, or use prompts for character selection. Compound option. Cannot be set in-game. popup_dialog NetHack should pop up dialog boxes for input. A boolean option, defaults to false. Can be set in-game. prayconfirm Prompt for confirmation before praying. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. preload_tiles NetHack should preload tiles into memory. A boolean option, defaults to true. Cannot be set in-game. pushweapon If you wield something when you are already wielding something else, the old weapon is pushed into the alternate weapon slot. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. race Set your character's race. A compound option, with possible values of human, elf, dwarf, gnome, orc or random, with default of random. Cannot be set in-game. rawio Force raw (non-cbreak) mode for faster output and more bulletproof input (MS-DOS sometimes treats `^P' as a printer toggle without it) Default off, OS/2, PC, and ST NetHack only. {C}Note: DEC Rainbows hang if this is turned on. Cannot be set in-game. rest_on_space Space waits for a turn. This is considered by some as a very easy way to get killed. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. role Set your character's role. Can also be random. A compound option. Cannot be set in-game. Can also be used as its own option-line: ROLE=random runmode Set the screen updating interval for multi-turn actions, eg. running or traveling. A compound option with the following possible values: *teleport - update the map after movement has finished; *run - update the map after every seven or so steps (default); *walk - update the map after each step; *crawl - like walk, but pause briefly after each step. Can be set in-game. safe_pet Prevents you from attacking your pet by moving into it. TRUE is the best setting as attacking a pet, should you wish to, is easily accomplished using the fight command. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. sanity_check This option turns on debugging output, and is only available in wizard mode. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. scores Control what part of hiscore list to show at the end of game. Compound option. Can be set in-game. Accepts the following options, separated by spaces: *o - show my own score. Can be prefixed with ! to not show own score. *Xa - show X scores around own score *Xt - show X scores from the top For example OPTIONS=scores:10t 2a o scroll_amount NetHack should scroll the display this many map cells when the hero reaches the scroll_margin. A compound option, accepts a positive number. Cannot be set in-game. scroll_margin NetHack should scroll the display when the hero or cursor is this number of cells away from the edge of the window. A compound option, accepts a positive number. Cannot be set in-game. showexp Displays the exact number of experience points next to your experience level on the status line. Useful for seeing how close you are to the next level, but it may increase the length of the status line a lot, pushing important notifications (like Hungry, Ill, FoodPois, etc.) off the end. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. showrace Uses the symbol for your race instead of . That's for dwarves, for orcs and for gnomes. Elves are still . This could be useful for reminding you not to genocide, but is not widely used. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. showscore Shows your approximate accumulated score on the bottom line. A boolean option, defaults to false. Can be set in-game. Only available if NetHack was compiled with SCORE_ON_BOTL. silent Stops your terminal's bell sounding. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. softkeyboard Display an on-screen keyboards; handhelds are most likely to support this. Boolean option, defaults to off. Cannot be set in-game. sortpack Groups similar kinds of objects in your inventory. TRUE is highly recommended. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. sound Enables messages about what your character hears. Quite a handicap if set to FALSE. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. soundcard Compound option, defaults to on. Only for the PC NetHack. Cannot be set in-game. sparkle Display sparkly effect for resisted magical attacks (e.g. a fire attack on a fire-resistant monster). It can be helpful to turn this off on the Plane of Fire, otherwise a dozen or more sparkles will occur per turn. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. splash_screen NetHack should display an opening splash screen when it starts up. Boolean option, defaults to yes. standout Uses standout mode (reverse video) for displaying "--More--". A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. subkeyvalue (Win32 tty NetHack only). May be used to alter the value of keystrokes that the operating system returns to NetHack to help compensate for international keyboard issues. OPTIONS=subkeyvalue:171/92 will return 92 to NetHack, if 171 was originally going to be returned. You can use multiple subkeyvalue statements in the config file if needed. Cannot be set in-game. suppress_alert Prevent alert notification messages about feature changes in a NetHack version and the previous versions. Compound option, accepts a string describing a NetHack version. Can be set in-game. Currently only one use, which is to prevent the quiver and quit-command changes: OPTIONS=suppress_alert:3.3.1 tile_width Specify the preferred width of each tile in a tile capable port. Compound option, accepts a positive number. Cannot be set in-game. tile_height Specify the preferred height of each tile in a tile capable port. Compound option, accepts a positive number. Cannot be set in-game. tile_file Specify the name of an alternative tile file to override the default. Compound option. Cannot be set in-game. tiled_map NetHack should display a tiled map if it can. Boolean option, Cannot be set in-game. time Displays elapsed game time, in moves, on the status line. Very useful for estimating prayer timeouts, spell lifespan, and more. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. timed_delay On unix and VMS, use a timer instead of sending extra screen output when attempting to pause for a display effect. On MSDOS without the termcap lib, chooses whether or not to pause for visual effect. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. tombstone Prints an ASCII tombstone when you die. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. toptenwin Prints the top ten high scores in a window rather than stdout. This isn't very useful unless you are using a GUI version. A boolean, defaults to FALSE. Can be set in-game. traps Set the character symbols for displaying traps. Compound option, takes a string of up to 22 characters, with default values of ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"^^^^. Cannot be set in-game. Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see Custom map symbols#TRAPS. The order of the symbols is: arrow trap, dart trap, falling rock trap, squeaky board, bear trap, land mine, rolling boulder trap, sleeping gas trap, rust trap, fire trap, pit, spiked pit, hole, trap door, teleportation trap, level teleporter, magic portal, web, statue trap, magic trap, anti-magic field, polymorph trap. travel Enables the travel command. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. use_inverse Displays certain things in reverse video. A boolean, defaults to FALSE on non-Win32 platforms. Can be set in-game. vary_msgcount NetHack should display this number of messages at a time in the message window. Compound option, accepts a positive number. Cannot be set in-game. Implemented only for the Atari GEM, Win32 GUI and WinCE builds. verbose Chooses whether or not to display certain non-essential messages, such as doors being destroyed. A boolean, defaults to TRUE. Can be set in-game. video Set the video mode used. PC NetHack only. Values are autodetect, default, or vga. Setting vga (or autodetect with vga hardware present) will cause the game to display tiles. {C}Cannot be set in-game. videocolors Set the color palette for PC systems using NO_TERMS (default 4-2-6-1-5-3-15-12-10-14-9-13-11, PC NetHack only). The order of colors is red, green, brown, blue, magenta, cyan, bright.white, bright.red, bright.green, yellow, bright.blue, bright.magenta, and bright.cyan. {C}Cannot be set in-game. Note: If the #version-command shows screen control via foo, where foo is one of mactty, BIOS, DJGPP fast, VGA graphics or WIN32 console I/O, then your version of NetHack supports setting videocolors For Terminal.app on Apple OSX, dark grey is not rendered correcly on a zero-opacity black background. Therefore, redefining dark gray (color8) as gray (color7) is a reasonable workaround: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-'7'-9-10-11-12-13-14-15 videoshades Set the intensity level of the three gray scales available (default dark normal light, PC NetHack only). If the game display is difficult to read, try adjusting these scales; if this does not correct the problem, try !color. {C}Cannot be set in-game. warnings Set the character symbols for displaying the warnings. Compound option, takes a string of up to 6 characters, with default values of 012345. Cannot be set in-game. Can also be defined by using ASCII values instead of characters; see Custom map symbols#WARNINGS. windowcolors NetHack should display windows with the specified foreground/background colors if it can. Compound option. Cannot be set in-game. Example: OPTIONS=windowcolors:menu white/black message green/yellow status white/blue text white/black windowtype Select which windowing system to use, such as tty or X11 (default depends on version). Cannot be set in-game. Example: OPTIONS=windowtype:tty wizkit Wizard mode-only option. Specifies the path to a text file that contains a list of item names, one per line, up to a maximum of 128 lines. Each line is processed by the function that handles wishing. For example In your config file: WIZKIT=wizkit.txt And the contents of wizkit.txt: blessed monster detection ring of levitation amulet of yendor 2 blessed genocide Makes your character start with those items in inventory, in addition to the normal starting items. wraptext NetHack port should wrap long lines of text if they don't fit in the visible portion of the window. Boolean, defaults to false. Can be set in-game. Changing resolution on a Mac Nethack in tiles mode may have a skewed resolution. To permanently save resolution settings, do the following: *Copypaste this to Nethack Defaults.txt: *QT_TILEWIDTH=15 *QT_TILEHEIGHT=18 *QT_FONTSIZE=s Category:Options Category:Commands